civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Minoa (Minos) (LastSword)
Minoa led by Minos is a custom civilisation created by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath and Barathor. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. Overview Minoa Minoan, Any member of a non-Indo-European people who flourished (c. 3000–c. 1100 bc) on the island of Crete during the Bronze Age. The sea was the basis of their economy and power. Their sophisticated culture, based at Knossos, was named for the legendary King Minos. It represented the first high civilization in the Aegean area. The Minoans exerted great influence on the Mycenaean culture of the Greek islands and mainland. Minoan culture reached its peak c. 1600 bc and was noted for its cities and palaces, extended trade contacts, and use of writing. Its art included elaborate seals, pottery, and, notably, the vibrant frescoes decorating palace walls, which depicted both religious and secular scenes, including goddesses reflective of a matriarchal religion. Palace ruins show evidence of paved streets and piped water. Familiar Minoan art motifs are the snake (symbol of the goddess) and the bull and leaping dancer, also of mystical significance. Minos Minos appears in Greek literature as the king of Knossos as early as Homer's Iliad and Odyssey. Thucydides tells us Minos was the most ancient man known to build a navy. He reigned over Crete and the islands of the Aegean Sea three generations before the Trojan War. He lived at Knossos for periods of nine years, where he received instruction from Zeus in the legislation which he gave to the island. He was the author of the Cretan constitution and the founder of its naval supremacy. Dawn of Man Sun and the Serpent watch over you, oh mythical and wonderous King Minos, Ruler of Crete, Ancestor of Greece. Contemporaries of the Ancient Egyptians, your people were the foremost naval power in the Levant for hundreds of years. The tales of your exploits on Earth fell into mystery, and only clues remain as to the extent of your power. Did you truly demand human sacrifice of Athens? Were the caverns under your palace the twisted labryinth of legend? We will carry your secrets to the underworld, mighty king. Son of the Goddess, you come to this new world as its God-King! The power of the Earthshaker is broken, and we live no longer in the shadow of his fiery wrath! Will you rebuild the glorious metropolis of Knossos? Will your navy bring the sophistication of Crete to every corner of this uncultured world? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Ariadne watch over your house, noble traveller! Please, I know it's hard, but try not to fall madly in love with me." Introduction: "Welcome to my palace, traveller. I am Minos, King of Legend! Now tell me, have you seen any suspicious Great Engineers recently?" Defeat: "Kill me in the autumn... and I shall arise... in... spring..." Defeat: "Argh... This toga... is... ruined." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * Barathor: Penteconter model.Galley * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Greece Category:Classical Cultures